Aomizu Sapphire
Aomizu Sapphire (Koe her friend's nickname for Sapphire) is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure Series. Sapphire is a very talented young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. Different than her best friends, Sapphire is actually really bad at studying and needs a lot help with that. But Sapphire is good at something else. She loves making music. She can play almost every instrument, but loves the guitar the most. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. Her catchphrase is . Personal Description *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 History Becoming PreCure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She also is very handy and is ably to play much instruments. Her favorite instrument is the guitar. She is the most musical girl in her age and in her school. At other schools, Sapphire is know as the "Princess of Music" or as "Music Star". Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. Appearance Sapphire has dark blue hair, tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band. Her eye color is navy. She wears a dark blue jacket and a light blue long-shirt underneath. She also wears a dark brown belt over the shirt. She wears blue shorts and dark blue sneakers. As Cure Azure, her hair becomes longer but the color stays. Her eyes turn into a lighter blue. Her hair is still tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band with a blue jewel. She wears a blue choker and a sleeveless, dark blue dress. Like the other Cures, Azure wears a belt. But her belt is hold by a ribbon. She wears blue arm warmers and carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. Friends *'Blue' - Sapphire's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' & Shirosora Diamond - Sapphire's best friends. Etymology - means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir. Cure Azure - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli". Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her design for Sky Pretty Cure 30. Later it was also used in the epside by the other to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Pretty Cure Cure Azure is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. In team, Azure has most problems with fighting together. But she learns it very fast. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Azure gets two new Attacks called Sapphire Sound Bubble and Ringing Snow Storm with her Rainbow Bell. She also has a extra attack called Azure Solo. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Winter Rhythm. And together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Super Cure Azure In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Azure is Cure Azure's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Navy Blue Arrow' - Cure Azure's main finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Reloaded!= *'Sapphire Sound Bubble' - Cure Azure's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. *'Ringing Snow Storm' - Cure Azure's ultra finisher Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. - Sub Attacks= Cure Azure used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * * - Cure Azure concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * * * * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to dark blue. Then, Sapphire appears in front of a huge blue wave. Her body is covered by a light blue light. Then the wave comes towards her and she stand in water. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in water. Her hair becomes longer. The water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Sapphire and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Songs As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Voice of beauty *Tsukiakari Princess *Lapis Lazuli Stone Duets *Moonlight Sunshine (Along with Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie) *Don't Stop Me! (Along with Akemi Okamura) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *Something Wicca This Way Comes (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th while her star sign is Virgo. *Sapphire a bit similar to Minazuki Karen and Aoki Reika. *Her Cure name was planed to be Cure Blue or Cure Sapphire. But these ideas were removed and she became Cure Azure. *Sapphire is the second Cure, who has a standard attack which uses the word "Blizzard" and later a stronger attack whit the word "Arrow", after Cure Beauty. *Sapphire has a poster from Suite Pretty Cure in her room. *It's known that Sapphire has a poster of many idols in her room. One of those is Akamine Garnet, the lead Cure of Shiny Pretty Cure!. *Sapphire has a similar music taste as FairySina. Gallery Links *Aomizu Sapphire / Namiao Sapphire *Aomizu Sapphire / HaSky References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sapphire #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Azure Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures